Playing Santa
by SlavetoMyself55
Summary: It's Christmas once again at the Titan Tower and the gang is getting ready to celebrate. Raven, however, is having a bit of trouble this Christmas and Beast Boy's weird behavior isn't helping out at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a Christmas special for all you Teen Titans fans out there! Takes place after Tokyo. Teen Titans is owned by Glen Murakami, DC comics, and Cartoon Network. Enjoy! :)**

Raven's dark violet eyes watched the night stars twinkling in the sky as frost began building up on the windows from the temperature drop. The bright lights of the city looked absolutely stunning from the Titans Tower. She took another sip from her herbal tea, which was warming her insides delightfully. The atmosphere was simply peaceful and calming to be in. She continued to stare out of the giant glass windows of the tower where the common room was currently basked in silence. Her lips curved upward in a small smile as she took in the view. Yes, everything was just—

SLAM! "Dudes!"

Raven's brow twitched in irritation as her grip on the mug tightened, a frown etched onto her face. She calmly turned around with her cape caressing the ground as it did so. Her eyes took in on the cause of the sudden noise to fill the room. There was Beast Boy wearing a purple sweater and green scarf, looking as though he was ready for snow to start falling. He was grinning widely, his fang glinting under the light. His emerald eyes spotted her, much to Raven's displeasure, and his grin widened if that was even possible.

"Hey, Rae! Get Robin and Starfire! You guys have gotta see what Cy and I picked out!" His animated voice echoed throughout the room.

Raven sighed. Right. She forgot that Beast Boy and Cyborg had recently went out to buy a tree for this Christmas. How could she possibly forget? One minute she was actually enjoying herself for once and now… what did Beast Boy just call her?

"First off, my name is Raven, not Rae. I've told you that a million times. Second, with the noise you just caused I'm sure Robin and Starfire are already on their way." Her usual monotone voice was layered with annoyance.

No sooner had she said it, Robin and Starfire entered the room holding hands. Raven could only guess what those two had just been up to.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, obviously annoyed that the noise had just disrupted whatever he and Starfire were doing.

Beast Boy hopped around excitedly like the child he was and Raven nearly smacked him. He suddenly stood up tall and proud with one arm across his chest and his other waving around much like a magician would when opening an act.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Dudes and Dudettes! I present to you the greatest tree of all the trees in the entire world! Our one and only ultimate Christmas tree!" Beast Boy opened the sliding doors and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Okay, Cy! Bring her in!"

As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, the tip of the tree crashed through the door and sent Beast Boy flying aside, yelping from the needles piercing his face. She didn't know why, but Raven found this highly amusing to her and nearly chuckled, but she composed herself.

What she didn't expect was how huge the tree actually was. It had to be at least fifteen feet tall and five feet wide. It hardly fit through the door. The tree emerged, Cyborg coming out of the end of it with an award winning smile at his purchase. He was practically crying at how proud he was to be the owner of such a monstrous plant. He was wearing a light blue parka and black mittens, a Santa hat dangled off the top of his head.

"Alright, yall! Let's get this party started!"

Starfire laughed joyfully and grabbed the end of the tree. With her alien strength, she lifted it off the ground easily and flew over to the center of the room to set it up. Robin, mask failing to show his surprise, coughed into his hand.

"Uh, Cyborg, how much was this?"

Cyborg, helping Starfire out with setting it up, glanced back at his leader and said, "Enough to appreciate it, Rob! Now c'mon! Let's start decoratin' it! Christmas only comes once a year!"

Robin, not entirely satisfied with the answer he got, decided to push it aside and shrugged. He happily went to go help out. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was on the floor grumbling over the wounds on his face he had received from the pine needles. He felt a dark presence near him and looked up to see that Raven had drifted over to him. She sipped her tea and quirked a brow at him. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck habitually.

"Uh, hey, Raven. What's up?"

Without a word, and much to Beast Boy's surprise, she knelt down to his level until she was looking directly at him. Beast Boy blushed at their proximity. She reached out a hand towards his face and he panicked.

"Uh, what are you—?"

"Shut up and stay still," she commanded lowly, her expression concentrated. He did as he was told and could feel the small wounds on his face begin to heal until the pinpricks on his face were gone. She drew back her hand once she was done and stood back up, acting as if nothing happened.

Beast Boy touched his face and grinned up at her. "Thanks, Rae."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "It's Raven and don't mention it." Then she made her way over to the enormous tree to help decorate it. Beast Boy shook off the confusion he was feeling at her reaction and jumped up to also help decorate, chatting away the rest of the evening.

"Remember, team," Robin said as he set the empty Christmas boxes aside, "even though we may be on vacation doesn't mean that the crooks and villains we face are also on vacation. We have to be ready for action even if they strike on Christmas morning."

Beast Boy groaned. "Aw, man, I swear if we end up fighting on Christmas I'm seriously going to kick butt on whoever would want to ruin our fun."

"I heard that," Cyborg agreed, giving Beast Boy a high five on their pact.

Robin opened his mouth to say something but Starfire beat him to it with a giggle and a clap of her hands.

"Friends! Let us light up this tree we have so wonderfully decorated in balls of glass and string of corn! I am most eager to see it!" With that she quickly finished flying around the tree to put on the finishing touches.

Cyborg picked up the plug and outlet. "Here goes!" He announced before plugging in the lights. The tree lit up brightly with a start and everyone stood in awe at how magnificent it looked in the common room. The entire room sparkled and glistened as if a mighty force of beauty bore upon it. There were whoops and cheers from Beast Boy and Cyborg; Starfire giggled as she wrapped her arms around Robin who smiled. Raven also gave a small smile and took notice in the delighted atmosphere that were radiating from her friends.

"It's certainly bigger than last years," she commented.

Everyone nodded until Beast Boy at last noticed something off about the tree. His eyes widened comically and he pointed at the top of the tree.

"Dude! We forgot to put on the star!"

Everyone looked up and noticed that he was right. It was at that moment that Raven knew what was going to happen next.

"Okay, cool, let me go ahead and put it on then," Cyborg said as he made his way to grab the star. Another hand stopped him by grabbing onto the other half of the star. Cyborg glared at the green changeling.

"No, way! You put it on last year!" Beast Boy stated angrily.

Cyborg tugged. "Yeah, well, guess who put it on the year before that? You did!"

An argument broke out over the two as they began to tug back and forth. Robin sighed and plucked the star out of their hands before a brawl could start. "Alright, enough. I'll go ahead and put on the star." Two sets of eyes glared his way and Robin blanched.

Cyborg crossed his arms. "I recall you putting the star on the tree our first Christmas here, Rob. What makes you think you can put it on?"

A series of shouting broke out as the three men began to fight over who should put it on. Starfire watched with uncertainty and slowly backed up before hiding behind Raven from the words being thrown around. Raven, with her headache slowly increasing, decided that enough was enough.

With a wave of her hand, the star was surrounded by a black aura and was ripped out of the hands of the boys tugging on it. It flew up over them as it gently landed on the top of the tree to shine with everything else. The boys looked over at an irritated Raven who merely went back to sipping her tea.

"Boys," she muttered before going back to looking out at the city once more. After collecting themselves to their natural state, everyone went back to what they were doing before, which was discussing Christmas and any plans they had for that day. The topic happened to have been on presents at the moment as Raven listened in.

"Beast Boy, what is it you require for Christmas?" Starfire asked the green boy who was rummaging for something to eat in the kitchen. Beast Boy shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Whatever you get me for Christmas will be awesome, Star. Don't worry about it." He smiled back at her. Starfire gushed more on what to get her friends while Raven silently watched in confusion.

Usually Beast Boy would be yapping about wanting a moped or videogames or something like that like he did every year, but he didn't really seem to care this year, which struck Raven as downright odd. She begrudgingly admitted that this bugged her a little bit. She glanced at him to see him laughing with Cyborg, who was practically drooling at the feast he would prepare for the holidays. However, the usual happy glint in his eye wasn't there and something seemed to be puzzling him. She had stared for so long that she didn't realize someone sitting next to her on the couch.

"You okay? You've been kind of spacing out the past ten minutes."

She looked over to see Robin looking concerned like always. She sighed and set her tea down on the table in front of the couch.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about what gifts to get all of you. It's not exactly easy getting the right gift."

He smiled and chuckled. "I know what you mean. Out of everyone here Starfire is going to be the hardest to shop for in my opinion."

Raven gave him a quizzical look. "Why? Anything you get Starfire will make her happy, Robin."

Robin sighed. "I know, it's just that I want this year to be special, you know? It's our first Christmas as a couple." Robin couldn't help but blush when mentioning it. Raven knew it was never easy for Robin to openly share his relationship with the Tamaranian princess, and ever since the Tokyo incident that happened over summer he seemed even more reserved.

"If I were you, Robin, I would get her something simple, yet, meaningful. Oh, and I wouldn't exactly go running to Cyborg or Beast Boy for advice if you were ever thinking of asking them." Raven leaned back into the couch and looked at him.

"Yeah, you got a point there," Robin laughed before standing up.

"You might want to start shopping soon. Christmas is next week and items are going to start selling out," he added to Raven with a smile before walking over to Starfire.

Raven sighed once more and stood to also join her companions on this relaxing night.

* * *

Days went by and thankfully the alarm in the tower only went off twice. One dealing with a minor robbery and the other was putting Control Freak back in jail. Luckily no one was seriously injured other than scratches and bruises and as Christmas was approaching, there was havoc running amuck within the tower.

The amount of mistletoe Starfire was stringing up was becoming ridiculous, and Raven had somewhat of an idea that she just wanted an excuse to kiss her boyfriend whenever the chance sprang up. Robin knew better and avoided the romantic plant as much as possible, including everyone else in the tower. They made sure to enter one at a time rather than together so as to avoid awkwardness. Starfire seemed a bit disappointed at this, but it was soon forgotten.

Raven, for some reason, was still bothered by Beast Boy's behavior since the night they put up the tree and had been observing him from afar. The results weren't all too satisfying. He was frequently looking nervous or distraught and whenever he caught her eye, he would blush before going to keep himself busy with either videogames or talking with Cyborg. Raven found this to be really weird considering he was never the antsy type. Still, she was sure that it would wear off soon once Christmas was over. He probably was just getting worked up about getting gifts much like everyone else was.

Raven went out shopping and purchased a few gifts for her friends. For Cyborg she bought a state of the art BBQ pit knowing that the old one was beginning to fall apart. For Starfire she decided to just get her some clothes and many hair accessories for her to try on, especially when it came to going on dates with Robin. She purchased a sleek utility belt and hair gel for her spiky haired leader and for Beast Boy… She stared at the things she bought that were now hidden away in her closet.

She hadn't gotten anything for him yet. Her brows furrowed. She would have thought that he would have been the easiest to shop for. She sat down on her bed trying to think about what he would like. It was two days before Christmas and she needed to get something for him fast. Videogames? Like he needed more of those. Comic books? She got those for him last year. Pet toys? No, why would she even think of that? A moped? She paused and then glared at her wall. No way. Too expensive and why would she even consider buying the most energetic person she knew a moped? That spelt chaos.

Still, what else was there to get him? He didn't say much about what he wanted this year. Should she go ask him? Raven considered this for a moment before deciding that he wouldn't bother telling her. Stumped, she decided to go make some tea.

Before she reached the common room, she heard a pair of voices on the other side of the door. She couldn't help but stop and listen in.

"I'm dying here, Cy! Christmas is in two days and I still don't know what to get her!"

That was Beast Boy's panicked voice Raven all too well recognized.

"I told you, B, just get her something nice. Something she'll appreciate."

Cyborg sounded frustrated and she was sure the green boy had brought this up several times.

"I know, it's just… I want to get her something special. Something that'll make her Christmas meaningful."

Raven, knowing that this eavesdropping had gone on far enough, allowed the door to open and she stepped through. Beast Boy, who was sitting on the counter looking downtrodden, suddenly snapped his head up to see her there. He shrieked in surprise with a heavy blush and jumped, causing him to fall to the ground. Cyborg bust up laughing at this.

"R-Raven! What…what are you doing here?" Beast Boy stammered as he scrambled off the ground when she approached.

Raven kept her neutral façade and brushed passed him to make some tea. She didn't know why, but she was feeling extra irritated by their conversation. It really wasn't a big deal…

"Tea. I happen to live here, too," she snapped, using her hands to levitate objects towards her way. Beast Boy maneuvered out of the way of the flying objects and went to stand next to Cyborg who was still snickering uncontrollably. Raven kept her attention on what she was doing and proceeded to boil the water.

Beast Boy, after kicking Cyborg a few times to get him to quiet down, noticed Raven's snappy attitude and frowned. He cautiously approached the counter and sat down so as not to disturb her focus.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and flinched slightly when a crack appeared with a sharp noise on a nearby glass cup. She poured her tea without turning to look at him.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Raven was not at all comfortable with being confused about her emotions and right now she was feeling just that. Aggravated and confused, they were a horrible mix for her to handle. It was going to take more than just tea to calm her thoughts. But why was she feeling this way? Nothing about their conversation should have triggered it so why—

"Raven!"

Raven nearly dropped her cup of tea and snapped her head up to see Beast Boy and Cyborg staring at her as if she had just grown another head.

"What?" She bit out.

Beast Boy shrank back a bit. "Oh. Uh…"

He gestured to the stove counter beside her and she saw that many of the items on it had either shattered or been damaged in some way. Now embarrassed by what her thoughts had caused, she brought her hood up and excused herself, rushing out of the room. Beast Boy called her name, but she was gone by the time he had said it.

Pointy ears drooping, Beast Boy sighed and slumped against the counter. He felt a metallic hand lay on his shoulder, but he refused to look up.

"Maybe you should go talk to her."

Beast Boy gave Cyborg a skeptical look. "She's not gunna talk to me, Cy, I've already tried."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't need somebody to talk to," Cyborg gently said with a smile. He then left Beast Boy to his thoughts as he went to go work on the T-car.

Beast Boy looked at the mess Raven had accidentally caused and realized that Cyborg just basically left it for him to clean it up. Grumbling, Beast Boy decided to take some responsibilities for once and began cleaning up what Raven's emotions obliterated.

Raven paced around her room for five minutes as she forced herself to calm down. What the heck happened back there? Why was she becoming so upset? Her emotions were running wild within her and she was still confused. She sighed and took a seat on her bed while massaging her temples. She needed to meditate somewhere where she could feel at peace. She most certainly was not feeling peace within her room.

Standing, she grabbed a warm coat and headed for the roof of the tower.

 **I wish I had a pocket sized Beast Boy for me to carry around. I love exploring between his and Raven's relationship. It's interesting and I've always had a thing for polar opposite characters. Next chapter coming up soon!**

 **Cyborg: Ooh! You know what would be great? Let's go get some waffles! Raaaveeeen, you like waffles, don't ya!?**

 **Raven: More than life itself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! :)**

The sun was setting by the time she awoke from meditating. It was very cold out, but being able to find her center also helped keep her body temperature in check. She shivered as the freezing air rushed back into her body once she landed on the ground. It wasn't too cold out when she first began meditating, but now it was freezing and instead of snow, rain began sprinkling down. She drew her hood up and headed inside, knowing the others were probably wondering where she was.

When she entered the common room a delicious scent drifted into her nose and she inhaled, stomach growling slightly from not eating in hours. Her friends were setting up the table and chatting, all except Beast Boy who chose to listen and smile every now and then.

"Hey, Raven! Come and get it!" Cyborg greeted cheerfully with an apron wrapped around his torso. She took in the sight with amusement, knowing that Cyborg was the main cook around here and tended to act like a housewife every now and then.

She took her place next to Starfire and Beast Boy sat on the other side of her, but she noticed that he was acting uncomfortable in his seat. Oh. Right. He was the reason why she even started meditating. No surprise there.

It was then she noticed that Beast Boy was talking. She listened to him talk about what they should do for Christmas and to have a Christmas Eve party tomorrow. He sounded very animated and this left Raven feeling at ease hearing him sound like himself already. They enjoyed the rest of dinner before cleaning up and deciding to watch a movie to celebrate not having a lot of crime.

Raven sat down at the far end of the couch and waited for the others to join. Cyborg took a seat next to her followed by Starfire.

"So, Robin, Christmas Eve party, right?" Beast Boy asked as he jumped over the back of the couch.

Robin hummed before sitting down in between Starfire and Beast Boy. He rubbed his chin. "I don't know. Are you talking about a party amongst ourselves or inviting people?"

"Dude, like a giant Teen Titans party! We should invite all of the Teen Titans!" Beast Boy grinned and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Uh, B? Maybe we should do that for New Years seeing as thaaaat, oh, I don't know, CHRISTMAS EVE IS TOMORROW!" Cyborg shouted at Beast Boy with his arms waving around so as to emphasize his point. His temple bulged.

"Cyborg's right, Beast Boy, it's too late to plan a party that big. I think having a party just for us will be fine," Robin decided.

Beast Boy pouted. "Fine. But we're totally having a huge party for New Years."

"We'll see," Robin said with a smile and put in the movie.

Raven managed to watch the movie all the way through even though it wasn't all that great, too much romance. She was glad that Robin and Starfire didn't use any of those scenes to their advantage, though she did hear Starfire giggle a few times during the movie. Cyborg had fallen asleep and Beast Boy was struggling to keep his eyes open. As soon as the movie ended, Cyborg awakened. He yawned loudly and turned off the movie.

"Alright, yall, goodnight," he said sleepily as he made his way out. Robin picked up Starfire, who was fast asleep beside him, and carried her out muttering a goodnight.

Raven glanced over and saw Beast Boy staring off into space, which wasn't like him. She frowned. Now was the time to get answers before he chickened out and ran away.

"Beast Boy?"

Said boy snapped out of it and looked over at Raven with a start.

"Huh?"

"Something's wrong. What is it?" Raven got to the point, knowing that he couldn't deny it.

He smiled guiltily at her. "What do you mean? I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind is all."

She stared at him unconvincingly. "You haven't been acting like yourself. What's been on your mind?" She asked cautiously. She didn't want to come off as intrusive.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I… I've been having trouble shopping for Christmas presents. That's it though!" He defended himself thinking she would get mad if he brought up other things that was troubling him.

"Oh?" she said, a brow raised. "For who?"

"N-No one!" He tensely laughed out with a blush.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy, don't you think you're overthinking this a bit? We're your friends. You're not gunna get a bad review from us over a gift."

"Yeah, I know, I just…" Beast Boy trailed off and averted his gaze from her. "I just want to make sure it'll be the right gift to give y—this person." He coughed at his near slip up.

Raven paused. She wasn't a moron. She knew he was talking about her, which she reluctantly admitted caught her off guard for a moment at why he was stressing so much over this.

"Well," she began, "if it's for me, I don't need anything special. I'll be fine with whatever you give me." She hoped the conversation was ending soon. It was starting to get a bit awkward for her.

Beast Boy's emerald eyes sought hers and he suddenly grinned, surprising her.

"Everyone deserves a special gift, Rae. Even you."

Hard as she tried, Raven could do nothing to prevent the flush spreading to her cheeks at the soft kindness behind his words. Deciding to stop the "lovely" chat they were having, Raven stood up with a clear of her throat.

"Goodnight, Beast Boy," she said and without another word levitated out of the room to once again control her emotions.

Beast Boy's grin dropped at her sudden leave and he leant back on the couch with a sigh.

"Goodnight, Raven."

* * *

Christmas Eve was anything but hectic for everyone in the tower. Raven still needed to get a gift for Beast Boy and for some reason she couldn't shake off Beast Boy's words about her the other night. It was haunting her in her dreams as well, which prompted her to constantly think about what he was going to get her. She grit her teeth at this and forced her to let it go and just let him do whatever he wanted. It wasn't her problem to deal with. Still, it began to change her views on her gift for him.

She found herself at the mall, looking around for anything the changeling would like. Everything she spotted was what Beast Boy would enjoy. Clothes, videogames, childish toys, comics, movies, mopeds— she halted when she caught sight of a moped sparkling underneath a limelight in front of an automobile store. It wasn't the fact that it was a moped that caught her attention, but rather the design and color that fixated her. It was sleek and long enough to fit two people on it. It was lime green with purple edges along the front and back. Black wheels, handles, and seat looked almost too perfect to touch. It practically screamed Beast Boy.

In fact, all she had to do was spray paint the letters BB on the side and he'd be—she stopped herself from completing that thought. No. That thing had to cost a fortune, and why should she buy him something that she would regret later after seeing him ride it around the tower 24/7 or worse, _destroy_ it in some kind of unrelated mission incident?

She traveled throughout the mall once more and still was left feeling unsatisfied. Why couldn't she just buy him a stupid movie for crying out loud?

 _Everyone deserves a special gift, Rae. Even you._

Growling, she willed the words to leave but it kept coming back to the forefront of her mind stronger than before. She must have stood for five minutes in the center of the mall scowling and pushing back against her emotions. After another minute she gave up and instead went with her gut feeling… and that was telling her to go back to the automobile shop.

Which is exactly where her feet took her. She stood in front of the moped and checked the price casually. Her eye twitched uncontrollably at what she saw. No way. Far too pricey.

She began to walk away and found herself looking back at the all too convenient automobile. Well, it wasn't as though she didn't have a lot of money. Far from it, they were paid quite a lot and their last paycheck had recently come in not too long ago…

"Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it…" She chanted as she walked up to the glistening moped.

The next thing she knew, she was handing over the money and purchasing the moped. She moaned in regret as soon as the keys were pressed into the palm of her hand. Though she felt completely sure she had spent every last cent of her last paycheck, she suddenly felt lighter as though a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. At least Beast Boy's damned words had stopped repeating in her head.

"I'm going to need therapy for this," Raven muttered as she wrapped the moped under her cape and sunk into the ground with her dark energy to take the gift back to the tower.

Several hours later and Raven had at last finished spray painting the double B's on the side of the moped in dark green. She took a look at her handy work. She frowned. Dear Azar, what was she doing? Was she really doing all of this for _Beast Boy_? She sighed. The other gifts hardly compared to this gift and its size.

She froze. How the heck was she going to wrap this thing? Beast Boy may not be the brightest, but he would definitely tell what was hiding since it would be the shape of a freaking moped. Okay, forget wrapping it. She would have to hide it somewhere like… the garage. Perfect. She'll have Cyborg help her with it and make sure Beast Boy doesn't find it until Christmas morning. Satisfied with her plan, she shrouded the moped until it was well hidden in her large closet and went out to find Cyborg.

"YOU GOT HIM A WHAT?"

Raven rubbed the inner part of her ear as Cyborg's voice nearly blasted off her eardrums. She sighed in frustration.

"You heard me," she said, crossing her arms and looking up at him.

Cyborg was flabbergasted as his mouth hung open in amazement. He waved his arms about.

"I cannot believe you got him a—!" His mouth was abruptly covered with a grey hand.

"Could you get any louder? He can probably hear you." Raven's brow twitched.

He pushed her hand away and smiled nervously. "Aha. Right. Sorry. I'm just finding it hard to believe you got him something like that. I mean, he's been asking for one for how long?"

"Too long," she grumbled as she waved her hand and the moped appeared from her energy. Cyborg whistled low at the sight.

"Wow. B's gunna freak out when he sees that. Looks pretty expensive."

"Don't mention it. I could hardly afford it." Raven glared at the moped as if it was her fault.

"So why'd you buy him such an expensive gift? I mean, you usually get him videogames or toenail clippers. Why the sudden change of heart?" Cyborg inspected the moped before moving it near the back of the garage so as to conceal it.

"Let's just say I owe him a favor," Raven flatly remarked, knowing that that wasn't the reason at all.

Cyborg's brow rose in questioning. "Riiiight," he said doubtfully. He carefully covered the bike with a clean sheet and brushed the dust off his hands.

"Well, that'll do it. Oh, and don't worry. I won't tell a soul." He grinned back at her, eyebrows moving up and down.

She smiled back and thanked him before going to grab a cup of tea.

* * *

The empty space beneath the tree went from empty to full by the time the party started that evening. Music started to play and drinks were handed out to everyone. Starfire was in a red and white Santa outfit that revealed no more than her usual attire. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin all wore classic Santa hats. Raven wore her winter cape, which was her usual cape but with a white trimming. She also decided to wear a white leotard for once as she knew that Christmas was a pure holiday. She, too, adorned a red Santa hat.

Everyone laughed at one another and were having a great time. Even Raven was enjoying herself immensely. For reasons unknown to her, she was very excited for tomorrow morning when Beast Boy opened—

"Hey, Rae," a voice greeted next to her.

"It's Raven," she corrected, glancing at him as she sipped her drink.

"Aw, c'mon, what's wrong with Rae?" Beast Boy whined.

"It's too informal. It sounds like a pet name." She swirled her drink around.

Beast Boy pouted, the tip of his hat falling over his face. "So? I think it sounds cute." Raven flushed as did Beast Boy at what he just said and they quickly looked anywhere but at each other.

"I don't do cute," Raven huffed before going to refill her punch. Beast Boy watched her go and smacked his palm over his forehead. "Idiot," he muttered to himself.

Beast Boy felt a light punch to his shoulder. Cyborg grinned down at his downtrodden friend.

"C'mon, man! No need to get down on yourself! I'm sure she just needs to blow off some steam." Cyborg observed Raven filling her glass and talking to Starfire.

"I just feel like that whatever I do or say to her, I always end up screwing things up," said Beast Boy gloomily. The hand on his shoulder left to pat his back hard. Beast Boy nearly choked on his drink at the force of the pat.

"Trust me, man. She cares about you more than you think she does. Now how about we whip up something to eat."

Beast Boy smirked and said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Aw yeah!" Cyborg shouted.

"DINNER EXPLOSION EXTRAVAGANZA!" They yelled in unison before tearing off to start cooking.

Raven smirked at the two best friends arguing over what food to prepare. She, Robin, and Starfire casually chatted as the argument went on behind them.

"Dude, Cy! For the billionth time! I don't eat meat!"

"I'm not telling you to eat meat! I'm just saying that I ain't cooking any tofu!"

"Well we're having tofu ham tonight, tin man!"

"I'm the cook so what I say goes, you got that, grass stain? Hey! Don't you touch any of that!"

Robin finally decided to help them figure out a compromise between the two and an hour later, dinner was served.

As soon as everyone had had their last bite and the dishes were all put away, Cyborg giddily told his friends that he had a surprise to show them. Everyone gathered around him and he told them to close their eyes. There was groaning heard, but they did as they were told.

A few seconds later there was the sound of grunting and movement heard followed by scraping on the ground. Robin winced, he hoped nothing was becoming damaged. Then the noises stopped, which spiked everyone's curiosity.

"Alright, yall! Open 'em up!"

Raven's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. In front of them stood a grand piano. It looked magnificent as it sparkled under the lights overhead. Cyborg stood leaning against it, his smile widening. Robin was the first to speak.

"Uh, Cyborg? Did you really go out and buy a piano?" He was growing cross when realizing how much it must have been. They shouldn't go out and spend their money like this when there was more important things to worry about when it came to finance!

Cyborg flicked his hand in his direction. "Nah, man! That's the best part! I got it for free!"

"How?" Beast Boy piped up.

"I know a guy," was all Cyborg said, casually inspecting his robotic fingers and grinning.

"But, Cyborg, none of us even _play_ the piano." Robin's frustration was seeping out of his words.

Cyborg went and sat down on the piano bench, its legs creaking from the sudden weight of the robotic human.

"Which is why I'm taking the liberty to start taking lessons. And didn't _you_ learn how to play back at Gotham?" Cyborg teased.

Robin crossed his arms angrily. "That's none of your business. And I wasn't exactly the best," he muttered, a storm cloud appearing over his head.

"Weeell do ya know any Christmas songs, Boy Wonder?" Cyborg asked, brows shooting up and down.

"I'm out," Raven said, going over to sit on the couch.

Starfire grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Oh, yes! Please, Robin, don't you know any of the songs of Christmas on this instrument of music?" She beamed at him and Robin deflated.

"Um, it's been years since I've played and I'm not sure if I can pick it up again." He rubbed the back of his neck shamefully.

"No better way than to start now!" Cyborg quickly grabbed onto Robin, who yelped, and dragged him over, plopping him down. Beast Boy snickered at Robin's flustered face.

"I only know one Christmas song. I was kind of forced to play it over and over again when it came to Christmas at Wayne Manor," he grumbled, placing his hands on the keys.

A few chords were hit clumsily at first before the melody soon kicked in. The song We Wish You a Merry Christmas filled the tower. Robin concentrated, trying his best to remember the notes. Cyborg cheered and grabbed Beast Boy and Starfire to join in on the singing. Raven merely watched.

Beast Boy and Cyborg happily crowed the song and even Starfire seemed to know the words a little. Their singing wasn't the best, but Raven didn't mind it at all. Her emotions hummed soothingly at their happiness. Beast Boy looked back at her and caught her eye. He grinned and nodded his head over as if asking her to join them. Though she was highly against it, his sparkling green eyes drew her in and she found herself standing up and walking over to only be a bit nearer to her friends. She didn't sing.

Robin began to smile and played the song over once more, loving the feel of Starfire's hands on his shoulders and hearing her laugh. Once the songs and the singing was over, they gathered on the couch the rest of the evening and talked. Cyborg installed a fireplace and started a fire going. Raven sat with them, sipping her tea and occasionally looking outside to see the gentle fall of rain. The Christmas Eve party had been a success and she was secretly happy that Beast Boy suggested such an idea.

Night fell and sleep was starting to make its way into each of them. Cyborg yawned like a mighty bear and said goodnight to everyone. Raven, feeling very tired as well from the events that happened hours prior, bid them a goodnight and not soon after that did everyone else also retreat back to their rooms with happy thoughts. They dreamed peacefully that night.

 **I love writing the characterization for these guys. Each one is so well distinguished from one another in the show so I really don't have a lot of trouble keeping them in character. Chapter three coming soon!**

 **Robin: Yeah... I'm glad you found a way to make some extra money, Beast Boy, but don't you think this place seems a little weird?**

 **Beast Boy: Dude, they have fries made out of meat. Yes, this place is weird! And I hate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! I am feeling pumped! Another chapter in and we're halfway done! Enjoy the read! :)**

Raven shifted and moaned in her sleep, feeling very comfortable in her soft bed. Her eye peeked open and she saw that it was six in the morning. She closed it once more and decided to sleep for another hour. Nobody else would dare to get up this early anyway.

CRASH.

Groaning, Raven opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. Her hair spiraled in anger as she glared at her door. Whoever was outside making noise was going to pay.

"Yo, BB, sh! You wanna wake up Raven, man? That's like asking for death wish," Cyborg whispered rather loudly outside her door.

"At least she gets to sleep," another voice muttered grouchily outside the door.

"I just figured that we get an early start, you know?"

"Dude, I don't _do_ early."

Raven had had enough. Her eyes glowed white as the door to her room whooshed open in a start. The two boys shrieked in fear as Raven floated over to them in her leotard, an aura of anger surrounding her.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She growled.

Beast Boy, wearing a black shirt and purple pajama bottoms with green splotches on them, glared at Cyborg through tired eyes. "Yes, but apparently tin man here doesn't."

Cyborg gave an appalled look at the accusations thrown his way. "Aw, c'mon guys! It's Christmas! What happened to the early morning fun?" He smiled innocently.

Raven stared at him for a long moment. "Well, I'm going back to bed. Don't wake me," she warned.

Beast Boy yawned and began to sway on his feet, eyes drooping.

"Yeah, sorry, Cy, same here," he mumbled before collapsing against Raven unintentionally. Raven caught him and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Beast Boy, get off of me or I'll leave you to sleep here on the floor."

Beast Boy moaned at hearing that. "Too tiiiireed. Can't I just sleep in your room? My room is all the way down there and I fear as though I won't make it," he complained in exasperation, laying a hand over his forehead dramatically.

She dropped him and he landed with a thump. "Nobody goes in my room." Her harsh words emphasized her point before she turned to walk back into her room. However, Beast Boy was all too resilient and didn't take no for an answer. He grabbed her ankle and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeaaase? I promise I won't touch anything. I'll sleep on the floor at the foot of your bed and not say a word! C'mon, please, Raven? I only want to sleep for a few more hours." He grinned up at her pathetically.

She glared down at him. "Cyborg, could you please tell Beast Boy to—" She looked up to see that Cyborg was far gone, probably planning on their breakfast. She groaned and looked down to see that Beast Boy was now displaying crocodile tears.

She shook his hand off of her ankle and opened the door to her room.

"Just shut up and come in," she snapped, upset that she gave in so easily.

Beast Boy smiled wide with glee and morphed into a dog, calmly following her in. She climbed back into bed as Beast Boy pawed the floor at the foot of the bed and lay down, his head resting against his paws. He closed his eyes and listened intently.

Several minutes later, he heard her breath even out and could sense that she had fallen asleep. He lifted his head silently and stood up. Looking over the top of the bed he could see her angelic face resting peacefully. Morphing into a cat, he pounced onto the end of the bed apprehensively, never taking his eyes off of her. He inched forward a bit and stopped. He circled the spot beneath him and lay down, eyes closing at last.

It was a sweet rumble that had woken Raven up; like a small motorboat rubbing against her ears. Her eyes opened and she subconsciously checked the clock on her bedside. It read eight in the morning. How long had she been out? An hour or more at least. The deep rumbling finally registered to Raven and she looked down in surprise.

A small green cat was curled up next to her, its purr rolling in a rhythmic motion that could lull anyone back to sleep. Raven's eye twitched. This wasn't an ordinary cat. This was Beast Boy. Beast Boy was in her bed. Beast Boy was _sleeping_ next to her on top of her favorite blanket and seeming to be _okay_ with this. Her cheeks reddened in anger. No. Freaking. Way. There was no question about it. He was violating her space and needed to go.

Her hand hovered above his, ready to strike, but then hesitated. Beast Boy had rolled over and nuzzled his face against her arm, purring softly. It was as if a candle had burnt out. Her anger immediately disappeared and her chest fluttered unintentionally. She could not help reaching out and stroking the top of his head. Beast Boy hardly seemed to notice.

It was like she was unable to control her movements anymore, her emotions taking over. She scratched behind his ears. Beast Boy purred louder and nuzzled deeper. She internally grimaced. Her emotion, Happy, was probably having a field day right about now. She had to admit that though this was Beast Boy, he looked, dare she say, _cute_ at that moment. She scratched lower, petting down to the tip of his tail. What she did next shocked her.

She scratched his inner belly, feeling how soft the green fur was. The purring grew and he rolled onto his back so as to let her scratch there, a smile etched onto his cat face and fang poking out slightly. She wasn't sure if he was still dreaming or not, but nevertheless she continued to rake her fingers through his fur. She could feel happy start overshadowing the other emotions as she began scratching underneath his chin. Beast Boy craned his head back, purring loudly and joyously.

Stop. Stop it. _Now_. Raven pushed her emotions back relentlessly and ceased all movement towards Beast Boy. She tore her hands away and Beast Boy's purring softened as he flopped back onto his side, curling into a ball. Her hand balled into a fist. She desperately needed to meditate to keep in her emotions, but first this green creature before her needed to go before she did something horrible to him.

She removed the covers off her and moved out of bed, the cat still sleeping. She glared at the figure, more upset at herself than at him, but also upset he was daft enough to think sleeping in her bed as an animal was fine and dandy with her. Grabbing the scruff of his neck, she lifted him up and swiftly chucked him out her door, knowing he'd land on his legs unless he was a poor excuse for a cat as well.

Beast Boy did in fact land on his feet, only pretended to be asleep after she was done scratching him. Guilt overwhelmed him as he ran on all fours back to his room. Okay, so maybe falling asleep on her bed was a really bad idea. He should have known it would have ended like this. Although, he had to admit that he expected worse; a lot worse. He definitely hadn't expected her to actually pet him, which both baffled and enthused him. Ears lowering, he realized he'd have to apologize for that later.

Right now, however, he'd have to start wrapping her gift.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!"

Everyone in the common room greeted each other with bright smiles later that morning as Cyborg served them breakfast. After a small argument between Cyborg and Beast Boy about the food, everyone gathered near the tree filled with gifts. Once everyone was settled, Cyborg stood up and clasped his hands together.

"Okay, so whose turn is it to play Santa this year?"

"I believe it is friend Beast Boy's turn this year, is it not?" Starfire piped up in her bubbly personality.

Everyone agreed and Beast Boy proudly took his place at the base of the tree. He passed a gift around to everyone, telling them who it was from. There was much excitement going around as they opened their gifts. Cyborg gushed over Raven's gift for him and she smiled at the tears of joy in his eyes when he opened the BBQ pit and studied its features. He also received spare parts for his car from Robin, twenty bottles of Cy-BQ Sauce from Starfire, and brand new videogames PLUS a cookbook on how to cook vegetarian food from Beast Boy. He gave his friends bear hugs in appreciation.

"Who knows, green bean, maybe I will use this to my advantage," Cyborg told Beast Boy, holding up the cookbook. Beast Boy's eyes sparkled with hope.

"Really?"

Cyborg grinned wickedly. "Yeah, like for this." He smacked the changeling against the head with the book.

"OW! You know if you didn't want it, you could have just told me so," Beast Boy griped as he rubbed his noggin.

Cyborg laughed. "Just kidding."

Robin had opened up the utility belt and hair gel from Raven, specially designed weapons from Cyborg, and new state of the art training equipment from Beast Boy (said to be signed by the _Bat_ ). He thanked everyone genuinely before another present appeared on his lap.

"Love Starfire," Beast Boy smugly stated.

Robin colored and took the gift in his hands. It was small and light, neatly wrapped in red, green, and yellow paper. Starfire sat next to him and smiled. He carefully unwrapped it and opened the small box. Inside was… a necklace. He took it out and held it up. It was a simple black band that would clasp behind his neck. What caught everyone's attention was what was hanging off of it. It was a small, round priceless jewel encased in a silver ring. The color of the jewel was black, but when he held it up to the light, it reflected many different colors, which left him in awe.

"Starfire," he breathed. "I don't know what to say." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Please, let me explain," she said lightly. "This is a necklace that has been passed down by many Tamaranian rulers. It symbolizes great leadership, bravery, and strength to those who possess it. I was passed down with it when I was very small, and it was quickly forgotten soon after, but the history still remains. Robin, I want you to have it. You deserve to wear this jewel for your amazing leadership to our team."

Robin could not believe what he was just given. It paled so much in comparison what he got her, and he had never been more thankful than to have her in his life. He unclasped it and tied it around his neck with a smile.

"I'll always wear it, Starfire. Thank you."

Starfire squealed in delight and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Oh, you are most welcome, boyfriend Robin!" He squeezed her back.

"I think it's time for Starefire to open her gift from Robin," Beast Boy interrupted with a smile.

Starfire took the larger gift and opened it.

Inside held a set of stunning emerald earrings, necklace, and bracelet to match. Starfire gasped and held them up, a tearful smile on her face.

"Oh, Robin, they are most beautiful! I thank you!" She swooped down and kissed Robin on the lips sweetly. Robin melted and grinned back at her.

"Pfft. And Robin was worried that I spent too much on the piano," Cyborg whispered in Beast Boy's ear, who snickered.

Starfire opened the rest of her gifts. Clothes and hair accessories from Raven, tickets to the zoo from Beast Boy, and Zorka berries from Cyborg—apparently he "knew a guy". She hugged all of her friends, who gladly returned the favor.

Beast Boy received a karaoke set from Starfire for future parties, newly released films from Robin, and a collection of comic series he had been trying to get his hands on AND a book on different ways to cook meat from Cyborg. He promptly threw the book at Cyborg's head as his friend bust out laughing. And Raven? Wait, where's the gift from her?

He searched underneath the tree for any hidden presents but found none. He frowned, disappointed. Usually she'd get him videogames or a book on how to tell funny jokes. But there was nothing. Huh, maybe she decided not to get him anything this year.

His ears drooped as did his mood and it was then he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around to see Raven with her arms crossed, a handkerchief held loosely in her hand.

"Uh…" he said, puzzled.

"It's not here," she quickly remarked, a light blush fanning across her cheeks. He stood up to face her.

"Then where—?"

"Turn around," she dryly commanded.

He gulped and turned on his heel. It was then that his vision was covered in darkness as he felt cloth against his skin. She tied the handkerchief to the back of his head and turned him back around. He instinctively held his hands out to be his eyes.

"Raven, what—?"

"Cyborg will guide you." She simply said. The changeling's curiosity was peeking. He felt a metallic grip on his shoulder.

"This way, princess," Cyborg chuckled and led him towards the garage.

Beast Boy, thanks to his highly trained senses, knew exactly where they were, but he pretended to not know just for the sake of being blindfolded. He stumbled and Cyborg stopped him.

"Ready?" Cyborg's voice echoed throughout the garage. Beast Boy nodded. The cloth dropped and he blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the intrusive light.

Beast Boy nearly fell to his knees at what his eyes laid on. It was the most beautiful moped he had ever seen in his entire life. His jaw released and he tried not to drool, hearts dancing in his eyes. It was perfect. It was magnificent. It was stupendous. And it was all his.

He shuffled slowly to it, a hand reached out to touch it. He ran his hand over the handles, the seat, the wheels, and the BB emblem designed on the side of it. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. Raven. Raven had just given him this… perfect gift.

He turned back to see Raven with a ghost of a smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Rae… you… you got this for me?" He asked emotionally.

She shrugged. "I figured that after asking it for so many years you deserve one of your own." Her monotone voice didn't hide her amusement.

Beast Boy smiled wider than he ever had and bounded over to her. Raven didn't have enough time to make her escape as he scooped her into a huge hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning around while shouting to her, "Raven, you're the best! Thank you!"

Raven reddened and chocked out, "No problem, now will you let me down before I send you to another dimension?"

He laughed nervously and set her down before zipping over to his moped once more. The others watched in hilarity at what had happened. Robin turned towards Raven.

"Raven, you still have to open your presents. Let's go back inside and see what you get."

Raven agreed and led the way. Robin leaned towards her and muttered, "Just how much was that thing anyway?" Raven groaned.

Cyborg walked over to Beast Boy, who was still inspecting his new gift, and whispered into his ear. The green boy's ears perked and he jumped into the air, racing towards the exit and yelling, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Cyborg shook his head smiling.

Raven began to open her gifts. Robin had gotten her a set of meditative herbs so as to help one soothe the mind in case of headaches. She gratefully thanked him and opened Cyborg's next. He had taken the liberty of getting her a very special enhanced library card that she could use anywhere in the city if she wanted to. She felt very happy at his gift and thanked him as well. Starfire's gift consisted of, as she guessed, clothes that she could wear if she ever wanted to go out somewhere special and not want to be in uniform for once. She smiled and thanked Starfire, who giggled and hugged her.

She looked around at her feet to search for Beast Boy's gift, but didn't see another present. Bemused, she looked up to see that Beast Boy was already holding it out for her, grinning nervously and blushing.

"Heh. Sorry, here, Raven."

She took it, eyeing him suspiciously, and observed the small gift. It was wrapped messily in newspaper and there was tape holding it together in several places.

"Let me guess. Hand wrapped?" She questioned, giving Beast Boy a knowing look.

His smile vanished and he looked unamused. "Alright so I didn't have enough time to have a professional wrap it. At least I wrapped it."

She shook her head at his answer and then proceeded to open it. Her brows shot up at the beautiful wooden box that was in her hands. It was skillfully carved into multiple unique designs and the colors displayed on it were purple, black, and dark blue. A dragon snaked around the edges and other mythical creatures danced along the sides. Painted on the very top of the box was a dark violet raven.

Raven caressed the sides of the box in amazement before turning towards Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, it's—"

"Open it," he said, thumbs twiddling in a nervous habit.

There was more? She looked at the front and noticed a clasp on it. Her fingers unclasped the lock and she opened the hatch. She couldn't help her eyes widening at the sight.

There in the box on a velvet cover was a stone. What astonished her about this stone was that it was shaped in the form of a raven, shining a bright amethyst color. It was meticulously crafted and smoothly sanded out. It wasn't connected to anything, but the presence itself made her catch her breath. She carefully picked it up to feel the weight of it. It wasn't as heavy as it looked and it seemed to glimmer in the light. It was mesmerizing, and she realized this was the best gift he had ever given her.

Starfire let out an "Ooh!" at the sight of it and the other two admired it as well.

Raven looked down at the box in her hands before her eyes sought Beast Boy's green ones. Before she could say anything, Beast Boy cut in with a stammer.

"Y-You can, uh, use it as a brooch for your cape if you want. O-Or as a necklace. Whatever you want, really." He smiled sheepishly at her, scratching the back of his neck. "I hope you like it."

Raven placed the stone back into the box and gave him a rare soft smile. "It's beautiful, Beast Boy. Thank you," she said wholeheartedly with a tinge of red to her cheeks. Beast Boy lit up at this.

"You deserve it," he replied back, which caused another flutter to reach her chest. A throat was cleared that caught their attention.

"Alriiight! Now that the two of you are done flirting…" Cyborg ignored Raven's death glare, "I'd say it's time to party!" He whooped and whipped out his new BBQ, smiling.

"Who's up for a good old barbeque?"

Everyone smiled.

 **I feel like Robin is a huge cheapskate, but love makes him a hypocrite so I really enjoy writing his character. Stay tuned for chapter four!**

 **Starfire: On my planet, we have a name for those who do such horrible things. You are a... A CLORBAG VARBLERNELK!**

 **BeastBoy: I'm a what-bag?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Another daily dose of Playing Santa! (I'm not really a huge fan of the title, but it's decent enough). Here you go!**

"So whaddya say?"

Raven saw Beast Boy's arms spread wider apart as he stood behind his brand new moped, a hopeful smile across his face.

"Pass," Raven curtly replied.

His smile was wiped clean and he clasped his hands together pleadingly.

"But pleeaaase? C'mon, I just want to make it up to you for what you got me."

"You already did with your gift for me, remember?" Her brow rose.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't enough. Look, I'll drive you to wherever you like and get you something, my treat." He lay his hand across his chest and batted his eyes at her.

"Beast Boy, you must have spent every last cent getting me that gift, which, as I've told you, you really didn't have to, but I would rather you not treat me to anything."

The changeling pondered for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Tell you what, I'll drive you to that new library across town, you know, the one you've been dying to use your new card on?" He bounced his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Raven rolled her eyes. He was right though. A library had just opened up and it was said to be very good. She hadn't gone because she didn't have the time and she also didn't have a library card for it. But now… how had he even known that a new library just opened up? It wasn't as if he was even into that kind of stuff. She decided not to ponder it.

"Fine," she said, walking over to the bike nonchalantly. Beast Boy fist pumped the air and sat in the front, keys in the ignition.

"You just want an excuse to go show it off," Raven told him as she sat behind him.

He looked back and grinned at her. "That too."

The moped started up and Beast Boy floored it, causing Raven to yelp and grab onto him for dear life. The changeling laughed and sped off across the dock into town, loving the wind whipping past them.

Raven's cloak flew behind her and she wrapped her arms tighter around Beast Boy's slim waist so as to stop her from flying out. She didn't tell him to slow down, though, for she was secretly enjoying the cold breeze in her hair and the heat emanating from Beast Boy, balancing the temperature out so it wasn't uncomfortable. Beast Boy was also relishing the feel of Raven's arms around his waist and he blushed, thankful that she couldn't see him.

The moped flew downtown and out of sight, causing onlookers to stare as the two superheroes made their way to the library on this Christmas day.

* * *

The sun began to set as all five titans were hanging around in the common room with an enthralled Starfire chatting up the room. She was currently in the kitchen whipping up who knows what while her boyfriend conversed with her as he lowered the music playing on the stereos.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing the new videogames Cyborg received from Beast Boy. They were in a heated battle with one another and bantering their usual. Raven sat on the opposite end of the couch nearest to Beast Boy and was reading her new library book, the amethyst stone her green companion had given her was fastened onto her cloak as a brooch, which Beast Boy noted to himself looked beautiful on her.

This went on for a while until Cyborg took a break from the game to whip up a special Christmas dinner for them. Beast Boy went to go help him and when seeing the turkey Cy had brought out, he looked even greener than before. He threw the vegetarian cookbook at his robotic friend.

Raven ignored the argument in the kitchen, used to it, and went to go set the table. Starfire announced that the Tamaranian dish she had prepared was ready to consume. Everyone grimaced. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked about to decline when they caught Robin's stern look and decided to not disappoint the princess this one time.

Raven was feeling content when everyone began eating as soon as dinner was ready. She couldn't recall having a better Christmas than this.

After dinner, Robin flushed as he told everyone that he and Starfire were going out tonight to check out the sights downtown seeing as how the whole town was lit up in Christmas decorations. Starfire giggled and said it was a date. Cyborg smiled smugly and told them to have fun, but not too much fun. Robin scowled and took Starfire by the hand to lead them out.

Cyborg turned to the other two and said that he was taking the T-car out for another spin and to get her fixed up.

"You guys wanna come?" he asked.

Raven declined politely and Beast Boy wanted to race him on his moped. Cyborg laughed at this and said, "No way is your moped going to beat my baby!"

"Wanna bet?" Beast Boy challenged, raising a brow.

Raven watched them run out, shaking her head at their childishness. With the tower empty, she decided to take the opportunity to read some more. Making herself a cup of tea, she took her book and sat down. A half hour later, she grew tired of reading and set it down, now wishing that there was some kind of noise to focus on.

She swept her eyes around the room vacantly until they landed on the grand piano still left carelessly off to the side of the room near the windows. She rolled her eyes. Well that was a smart place to put a piano. She stood up and walked towards the glossy appearance of the piano, running a hand along it smoothly. She smiled and paused, ears trying to detect the noise of approaching footsteps. There were none.

Pleased that the tower was still unoccupied, she took a seat before it, and stretched her fingers along the keys. A melodious scale resounded and she took her hands back only for a moment. She took a slow breath and then began playing a piece she learned long ago when she was a child. None of them knew, but one of the methods that helped keep her emotions in check was by playing the piano. There was only one piano in existence in Azarath and it belonged to the monks that taught her. It was more archaic than this one, but the functions were the same.

She was a fast learner and it quickly became a success in harboring any unrestrained emotions she had. She had always enjoyed the sound of peaceful piano music. This went on for years until she left for Earth; then she stopped altogether. The only reason she never told the other titans was because she never felt the need to. It was just something that never came up.

Raven closed her eyes as she allowed the sweet tune of the song to invade her senses, causing a deep yearning in her heart. It had been a while since she had played and when she first saw the piano Cyborg had brought here, she had to hold herself back from playing it right away. Why didn't she play this sooner?

She played song after song, loving the lamenting sound of it echoing in the room. It put her mind at ease and she melted into it, letting her fingers flow effortlessly along the ivory keys. She allowed the last cord to linger and went to move her hands in position for the next song.

"Wow," a voice breathed behind her.

Her eyes shot open and she jumped up, knocking the stool over. She spun around with a shout of surprise as multiple cracks erupted on a nearby computer console from her moment of unbridled emotions leaking out.

Beast Boy jumped back from her outburst, hands in the air as if at gunpoint.

"Whoa, easy, Rae! It's just me!" He smiled guiltily at her.

Raven went from shocked to angry in a matter of second, her cheeks flushing as she glared at him.

"No kidding. _What_ are you doing here?" she seethed.

He scuffed his foot on the ground in front of him and rubbed his arm nervously.

"I got bored and came back here to see what you were up to, is all."

Raven crossed her arms angrily, still deeply embarrassed at being caught in such a vulnerable state, which was something she strived to conceal from the others.

"You still had no right to sneak up on me like that and spy on me."

Beast Boy gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but hear it in the tower and I wanted to see if it was you." He paused. "It sounded really good."

"Don't get used to it," Raven snapped as she stooped down to pick up the fallen stool. She placed it upright and brought up her hood, which usually signaled she was about to leave suddenly.

"Hey, wait a minute, Raven—" Beast Boy began to approach her, but she evaded him and began to walk away while muttering out, "I've got to go."

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "Oh. Okay," he said dejectedly.

Raven hesitated for a moment, guilt gnawing at her, but she forced herself to once more ignore it and continued walking. However, a certain sound caught her attention and she halted at once, her figure almost completely out of the common room. It was a sound she did not expect to hear at all.

It was the sound of a piano being played. Whirling around, she looked on in bewilderment at the sight of Beast Boy playing a simple, yet, charming song that indicated he actually knew how to play. Now extremely curious, she began to walk over to him until she was right beside him. The song had just ended and Beast Boy didn't seem to have noticed her until he glanced over and jumped.

"What?" He asked apprehensively, squirming at her slightly baffled expression.

"You know how to play?" She asked hesitantly.

Beast Boy flushed and scratched his neck once more. "I don't really know that many songs," he admitted almost shamefully. "Rita taught me a bit when I was in the Doom Patrol. Something about being a high classed gentleman in society is what she secretly wanted me to become. I wasn't really a fan of it so I stopped after a year or so, but, hey," he smirked, "I got _something_ out of it."

Raven raised a brow. "And that is?"

"Now I can charm the ladies with it," he suggestively stated as he waggled his brows at her.

The empath predictably rolled her eyes and she swatted him in the back of his head. Beast Boy grumbled and rubbed the spot where she hit him. She motioned for him to scoot over on the bench and he did with a grin. An inch or two separated them from one another.

"So how come you never told anyone?" She asked out of sheer curiosity.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Why didn't you?"

She paused and pursed her lips. "I just never felt the need to," she replied truthfully.

"Same here… and I also just didn't want everyone to start forcing me to play and then be disappointed in the end at how little I know," Beast Boy chuckled.

"You should have a sense of pride actually knowing something as sophisticated as playing an instrument. I would have never pegged you as a music type. Next thing I know Starfire will also know how to play the piano," Raven joked.

Beast Boy laughed. "Yeah, then Cyborg will have his wires short circuited when he ends up being the only one not knowing how to play."

Raven stifled a chuckled and instead smiled. Beast Boy's eyes drank in the sight.

"You should smile more often, Rae. It looks good on you."

The words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. He blushed wildly at this and tried to stammer out an apology, even though what he said wasn't anything near to insulting. Raven actually allowed herself to redden a bit in response as she watched in amusement at him chocking out half formed words.

Up to her fill of him trying to apologize for nothing, she placed a finger on his lips to shut him up, which worked effectively. He gulped, thinking he crossed a line and also trying not to focus on the feel of her finger on his lips.

"Beast Boy, just because I'm half demon doesn't mean I'm going to send you to another dimension every time you give me a compliment. Smiling isn't really my forte but maybe you'll see it more often if you're not telling horrible jokes all the time."

She removed her finger and Beast Boy pouted when she mentioned his horrible jokes. Then he grinned boyishly at her and elbowed her playfully.

"Who knows, Rae, maybe one day my jokes will actually get you to laugh. It already got you to smile," he teased.

"Your jokes are anything BUT funny, Beast Boy," she deadpanned.

She had to admire his dedication, however, and was secretly starting to enjoy being called 'Rae'. Instead of taking it as an insult, the green teen retorted back playfully, and that was when Raven began to openly view Beast Boy in a different light; a better light. She turned towards the piano once more and lay her hands on the keys. She glanced back at him.

"So, what other songs do you know?"

Beast Boy smiled.

 **Writing the scene with Beast Boy playing the piano made me laugh because it just seemed SO farfetched from his character. But, anyway, it was just something I wanted to add in, build more on their relationship. Sorry for the lack of action in this story, guys, but the show is so full of action that I just wanted to deviate from that even though a fight scene would have made this story ten times more awesome. Last chapter coming at you fast! :)**

 **Robin: *To Starfire* You broke mother's cookies.**

 **Cyborg and Raven: *Appalled* Oooohhh...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, folks! The last chapter! Loved writing this! I may do some more Teen Titans stories in the near future, but for now I gotta focus on other stories that I have yet to finish. Enjoy!**

Cyborg entered the tower whistling, the T-car's keys spinning around his index finger. He was in an exceptionally good mood at the moment. His T-car was cleaned, waxed, fixed, and ready to go in case another mission came up. He was also lucky to have such amazing friends to live and share memories with. Yup. He was one lucky guy.

He hung the keys up on a hook in his room and then his ears caught a sound filtering through the air. It was soft, but audible. Quirking a brow, he followed the noise and it led him to the common room. There he saw a sight he never thought he would ever see. Ever.

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Raven sitting beside him; Raven was passed out. The only odd thing about this picture was that her head was resting on Beast Boy's shoulder as if she willingly wanted to use Beast Boy as her own personal pillow. Cyborg wanted to take out his red glass eye and wipe it off of any smudges that might be distorting the scene before him. Since when do Beast Boy and Raven watch movies together by themselves?

The gentle glow of the TV cascaded over them as the movie's credits rolled by. Cyborg cautiously approached the couch and peeked over to see that Beast Boy was still awake, but he was showing signs of drowsiness. His eyes were lidded and he yawned a couple of times. His left arm was draped around the back of the couch behind Raven while the remote lay limp in his other hand.

Beast Boy glanced over and nearly jumped when he saw Cyborg giving him a look as if he had just eaten meat. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and glared at his metallic friend.

"Dude, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Warn me next time," he whispered frustratingly.

Cyborg's brows furrowed. "Sorry, man, I'm just trying to process what I'm seeing here."

Beast Boy seemed confused before he glanced down at Raven's sleeping form. He blushed and looked over at a now suddenly smug Cyborg.

"Uh… we were watching a movie and she fell asleep."

Cyborg rolled his good eye. "Obviously. I'm just surprised to see you guys even watching a movie together and no limbs mangled in the process."

Beast Boy gave an aggravated sigh. "We don't always fight, you know."

"Not lately, lover boy," Cyborg teased, giving Beast Boy a knowing look.

Beast Boy glared at Cyborg as he flushed darker. Deciding to ignore his friend, he looked down at Raven again and sighed. She needed to go to bed. He gazed up at Cyborg only to see his broad form retreating from the room, snickers spilling out of his mouth. Great.

Beast Boy then carefully slid his arms underneath Raven's legs and around her shoulders so he could pick her up bridal style. Trying not to wake her, he lifted her up in his arms effortlessly and began carrying her to her room. The soothing rocking motions of his movements caused Raven to curl into him subconsciously.

He shifted her into his arms as he neared her room. Raven's eyes fluttered open at the movement and was met with a chest against her face. Heart racing, she gazed up to see that it was Beast Boy holding her like this. He didn't seem to notice that she was awake as he kept his pace. They were now in front of her room.

Feeling uncomfortable suddenly, she cleared her throat to gain his attention. Beast Boy paused with widening eyes and looked down at a now awake Raven in surprise. Blushing, he set her down and took a step back, fidgeting nervously.

"Raven, I'm so sorry, I was just—"

"It's fine," Raven interrupted. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Thank you, though."

He chuckled. "No problem." Then his face fell as he suddenly remembered the event that happened that morning. He gazed at her apologetically.

"Also, about this morning, I'm really sorry I didn't respect your privacy. I-It was uncalled for and I wouldn't blame you for not forgiving me. I was pretty stupid."

Raven had almost forgotten about that incident, but she was still a bit miffed at him for it. She pursed her lips and said, "It was uncalled for and really stupid on your part."

Beast Boy winced at her words, avoiding her eyes.

"But," she continued, "You've given me enough reasons to forgive you for it."

The latter looked up in surprise before smiling gratefully at her. "Thanks, Rae." She nodded.

An awkward silence fell between them. Raven cleared her throat once more and said, "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Beast B—"

She was interrupted when Beast Boy pulled her into a hug unpredictably. Raven tensed into the hug and her stomach flipped at the feel of his arms around her. Her emotions were a jumbled mess, but she was somehow able to control them at this moment. Timidly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, face burying itself into his shoulder.

"Thank you for making me so happy, Raven," his voice breathed into her hair.

Raven shuddered at the feel and she immediately felt confused. She made him happy? But how? Why? She wanted to ask, but bit her tongue. Maybe now wasn't the time for more questions. She hugged him back and couldn't help another question hitting her full force. Did _he_ make _her_ happy? The answer, surprisingly, came to her right away. He did. In a truly bizarre and improbable way he did make her happy. She wasn't sure how to deal with this news other than to keep her position and feel her lips turn slightly up. Was this a good thing?

Beast Boy released his hold and beamed at her, fang poking out. Raven admitted that he looked kind of cute right there. A mental hand slapped her and it wasn't until then did she notice his height. Since when was he as tall as her? Just six months ago he was a few inches shorter than her and now he was about to surpass her? And was that more muscle tone he had? When had his hair grown out to look shaggier? She blinked in amazement, trying to process this information.

Through her mental questioning, she saw Beast Boy absentmindedly glance up before he froze. A whirlwind of emotion spilled from him and into her. A bit perplexed, she said, "Beast Boy, what's—?" The words died in her throat when she saw what he was looking at.

She gave a small gasp at the bundle of leaves, cherry red circles, and baby's breath dangling from the top of her door. She cursed in her head at the sight of the dreaded mistletoe lurking above them like a shadow of fear. She must have forgotten that Starfire hung up these dreaded things. Why the hell was there one on her door?

She looked back down to see Beast Boy staring at her blankly, almost contemplatively, his face masking his emotions. It left her insides squirming a bit. Raven tried to shake off the embarrassment radiating off of her, but it was nearly impossible at this point.

"Listen, Beast Boy, we don't have to do this considering it's just a stupid tradi—"

Her voice was abruptly cut off by another pair of lips placed over her own. Raven gave a small muffled shout of surprise by the action. Beast Boy's right arm had wrapped itself around her waist and his left hand was buried into her hair, holding the back of her head as he kissed her. Her eyes widened in complete astonishment.

Beast Boy was kissing her.

Beast Boy was _kissing_ her.

Stunned beyond belief, Raven could only stare with her arms awkwardly laying limp beside her. Her mind had completely shut down except for the only thought that the changeling was kissing her. Her emotions ran rampant inside her, causing her to flush as if she had eaten the hottest chili pepper in the world. Somewhere nearby a light blew a fuse and the mistletoe above them had exploded into pieces, showering the both of them. She thought she felt the Earth shift underneath her for a moment.

Even through all this, Beast Boy seemed oblivious as he continued to kiss her gently, almost timidly. Raven's heart pounded in her chest.

This…this was…

Nice.

Raven's eyes slowly fluttered shut as her emotions came to a conclusion. She lay her hands on his shoulders shyly before they completely wrapped themselves around his neck. Her head tilted to meet his lips more firmly, deepening the kiss. She could feel Beast Boy tense at first from her sudden action but then he relaxed into it, smiling into the kiss.

After a few moments, Beast Boy reluctantly pulled away...and then took a giant step back.

"Raven, before you kill me," the changeling stammered out, a drop of sweat sliding down his temple, "I-I just want to say that I totally wasn't dared o-or anything like that. I-I was just…"

As soon as the first words came out of Beast Boy's mouth, Raven rolled her eyes. It was the sort of typical response she was used to, but this time the response was towards something that was completely out of her element. So she bit on the usual sharp wit of her tongue and proceeded to deal a different hand at the still rambling teen.

She walked up to him, her face stoic as ever and noticed the obvious signs of increase nervousness in him. His hands fumbled, the pitch of his voice went up a few notches, and his words came out faster. ("B-butthat'stotallyokayifyoudon'twantto—!")

He became further intimidated when a black aura encompassed Raven's right hand and she held it up to him. Beast Boy flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, fully preparing himself for a horrific onslaught of pain. When none came, he squinted an eye open to see her stopped less than a foot away from him and something building itself together with her powers.

Shocked green eyes landed on her when the rest of the pieces of the damaged mistletoe assembled itself into its original form, hovering between them gently. Raven continued to stare at him silently and his eyes landed on the faint blush on her cheeks. She cleared her throat and folded her arms, eyes leaving his for a moment.

"You should probably give this back to Starfire after I'm done."

"Done…?" Beast Boy echoed back faintly.

He didn't register anything within the next moment between the mistletoe rising between them, her hands laying on his shoulders, and her soft lips covering his own. He swore he could feel the Earth move underneath him. Before he could wrap his mind around any of it, she pulled back from the short kiss.

A small noise of amusement left her lips at the dumbfounded expression painted on him. Shaking her head with a ghost of a smile, she took his hand in hers and brought it up. The mistletoe floated back down until it lay comfortably in the palm of his hand. She closed his fingers around the plant and looked back up at him.

Beast Boy's mind was reeling at the impossibility of what had just happened. Raven had just kissed him _voluntarily._ What, was Cyborg turning into a hardcore vegetarian now? Are Robin and Slade best friends in this dimension? He began to wonder if Starfire was married to that weird glob monster they had to deal with a few years ago.

By the time he had snapped out of it, his fist was closed around the mistletoe and Raven had just looked up at him. He blinked a few times, glancing between herself and the hand covering his own. He must have still looked confused because Raven had rolled her eyes again. This time, however, she gave him a genuine smile, which in turn caused him to smile back.

"Merry Christmas, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy smiled heartwarmingly at her and admired how the amethyst brooch he gave her glinted under the light, highlighting her features. He took her hand to give it a squeeze.

"Merry Christmas, Rae."

Raven shook her head. "You're never going to say my name right, are you?"

He grinned. "Nope."

As they parted for the night with Beast Boy happily running over to hang up the mistletoe over Robin's door, Raven found that for once she didn't mind that at all.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"YO! WHY IS THERE A BIG CHUNK OF LAND TAKEN OUT OF THE SIDE OF THIS ISLAND!?"

Raven slapped the back of a laughing Beast Boy's head with a heavy blush.

THE END

 **Aw, well ain't that just sweet? I hope it didn't end up being too cheesy, I'm not a big fan of corny romance even if Beast Boy is the biggest goofball there is. Sorry this chapter was super short, but I wanted to break up the story in five chapters so it got a bit short by the last few chapters. Well, thanks for reading and I hope you all had fun reading it! :)**

 **Raven: Having that thing inside you doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man.**

 **Beast Boy: Hm. Maybe you should call me Beast MAN from now on.**

 **Raven: We're having a moment here. Don't ruin it.**


End file.
